


Beat to my melody

by CassieLisbon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Jealous Lexa, cute child lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieLisbon/pseuds/CassieLisbon
Summary: They were 8 years old when they first meet and Lexa couldn't forgot the blond girl.(hopefully) daily update





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like always english is not my first language. if you find any mistakes please tell me :)

**8 Yearsy**

Nervously she sat on her chair. She didn't want to be here, no she hated it. She felt alone in these group full of people, most of them she had never seen before. Why could her older siblings do something with their friends and why did she have to sit at this table?  
Lexa had been at several meetings of Gustus and his colleagues, but for some reason she was more nervous than usual. There were more people there than the other times and it drives her mad.  
So many eyes, who also looked at her from time to time, people who spoke to her and asked something like 'How old are you, little one?' And 'What class do you go?', 'What is your name, sweetie?' And with every question the girl sank even further in her chair.  
Some of her father's colleagues also had their children with them and two of them were the same age as Lexa. One was also like her everytime with on this evenings, Emori.  
Lexa was always here because her parents didn't want to leave her alone at home. Her mother worked for the army and was never home, her sister Anya was 16 years old and had no interest to babysit either her brother Lincoln or Lexa, so she always found excuses to not be there. Sleepovers with friends, important school projects she had to do with classmates and once she discussed as long as her father finally gave in took Lexa with him. At this time the brunette was six years old.  
Lincoln, who was 14 years old, was at the soccer camp this week and was not able to take care of Lexa. So she sat like every year between her father and Emori, since this girl was a familiar face for her and rarely tried to make a conversation with Lexa. The brunette had the feeling that Emori didn't really like her, as she talked with all the other children cheerfully and tried to establish a relationship but not with Lexa, but she didn't care. She was used that other kids preferred the others over her.  
They were in a karaoke bar and on the stage were two children and sang a song, out of tune and it sounded terrible in the ears of the eight-year-old. Her father leaned toward her, his strong hands resting on Lexa's shoulders, and he tried to convince her to try and sing with _Clarke_. He pointed to the blonde girl, who was sitting next to Jake Griffin and eating a piece of pie. Every time when Lexa looked at her, the girl ate something. Her hair was tied to a messy bun, blond curls fell into her pretty face, which she put behind her ear with her little fingers until they fell out again.  
A piece of chocolate stuck at her mouth and Lexa thought, if her mother ever saw her eating the way she ate there, she would get trouble.  
Clarke was also a very unusual name for a girl. Jake Griffin said something to his daughter, whereupon the blonde looked up to her and she smiled at Lexa with her chocolate mouth. Lexa swallowed, her lips forming a shy smile before she turned her attention back to her father.  
"Just a song, Lexa, you do not need to sing anymore. Also Clarke is very kind, " he tried to calm her. The girl nodded and her father smiled happily. Lexa did not know the other girl, but she knew her father. It was the only colleague of her father, whom she liked in some way. He was sweet and she did not know him through stupid questions.

 

 _She was five years old when Lincoln for the first time made her a paperplane, which flew perfectly through the room. Cheerful, she jumped from the sofa to get it back, just to let it fly back through the living room. Excitedly she clapped her hands as the plane made its way out of the living room._  
_She also wanted to be able to made such paper planes. When the kindergarten had closed, her father took her with him to his workplace and she sat in his huge desk chair, her legs far away from the floor as they swinged back and forth, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she tried to concentrate and folded one sheet after sheet to gain a perfect paper plane. But all of them simply crashed to the ground and she was about to give up when Jake Griffin appeared behind her._  
_Lexa was way too much in her mind to know that she wasn't alone anymore, little fingers slipped over paper over and over again, and as soon as she made a mistake, the piece landed on the floor next to all the others. When her father came back from whereever he had been, she would be in trouble, but Lexa didn't care. She would clean it up as soon as she had a plane which could at least fly._  
_"Oh, Kiddo like that you will never get one, that flies," a male voice suddenly said, and Lexa was so frightened that she bite her tongue and hissed in pain. She knew the source of the voice came from behind her, but she was much too small to give the chair a push to turn around._  
_It was also the first time that she had a perfect view of the floor, which was now white from all the papers she had thrown. She'd be in trouble now, she thought. But instead, the man behind her got a chair which he placed next to Lexas and sat down._  
_"The problem why your plane is not flying is that you skip a step," he told her, taking a sheet of paper to show it to her. Lexa took her own and did the same as the man did next to her, to the last step._  
_"Let's go and try it," he said, when they were ready and gave her an encouraging smile. Although Lexa's plane wasn't that proper like the other one, but he flew, and on Lexa's face spread a big, wide smile and her eyes sparkled with joy. Since the chair was way too big and too heavy, she dropped from the chair and crawled under the desk to get to the other side and took her flyer. She let him fly again, and then again and again. With every time she bounced and clapped her hands, totally forgetting that she was not alone in the room. Only when she heard a giggle, she looked at the man who was still sitting behind the desk. He shook his head slightly as he got up and went over to Lexa._  
_"You're Lexa, are not you? Your dad told me he brought you with him." The girl looked down, but nodded. "Today is no kindergarden," she said softly, and nervously played with the paper flyer in her hands. The man crouched down, so he was on eyelevel with Lexa and tried to loosen the little fingers from the paper. "Pssht, otherwise you'll break it. Would be a pity after all the attempts you made. "He said, and Lexa nodded, trying to be calmer._  
_"My brother had made me one, but it broke," the girl said suddenly, and she did not know why. But she had the feeling that she could talk to this man without him asking dumb questions._  
_"I understand. And he did not make you a new one? "_  
_"He would have," she replied, shrugging. "I wanted to make one by myself."_  
_"You did it now."_  
_Lexa nodded eagerly and smiled at the man in front of her._  
_"I'm Jake," he finally said, looking around the room. "How about, we clean the ground here, and then I'll build you one, which will fly further than this one."_  
_"Yes," Lexa said enthusiastically, carefully placing her flyer on the desk before she took the whole paper from the floor. To her surprise, he actually helped her, so they were quickly finished._  
_He sat back on his chair and took a new piece of paper while Lexa crawled under the desk again to get to the front of the chair. What she had not thought about was how she would come back in this chair._  
_The piece of funiture was far too high for her and the seat was at the height of her hip. She tried to pull herself up or climb on it, until two strong arms grabbed her by the hips and put her on the chair._  
_"Thank you," Lexa muttered as she looked at Jake, who still smiled at her._

Jake had mentioned that he had a daughter in Lexa's age, but she had never seen her before. But she didn't thought that the girl would get up and slowly made her way to the brunette. Lexa felt her heart beat fasten with every step the blonde took.  
"Hey," she said as soon as she was in front of the brunette.  
"Hi," Lexa said, trying to avoid those blue eyes that looked at her. As if it had been her key, Emori rose from her chair and left the table, went to the other children. Clarke took this opportunity to kneel down on the chair with her face toward Lexa. "I'm Clarke," the blonde said, and Lexa glanced at her. Normally she would say something like _'yes i know, my farther told me'_ but it would have sound too snappy. To everyone else, she would probably have said it, but the blonde smiled at her, still with chocolate at her mouth and she could not help but smile. "Lexa."  
"Lexa," Clarke repeated, and it looked as if she was thinking. She put her head to the side and for the first time Lexa looked directly into her eyes. It was the most beautiful blue that the brunette had ever seen, that was for sure. In the background the music shut out and the singing had come to an end.  
"Do you want to sing?" She finally asked, and Lexa just nodded.  
"Cool!" Clarke said enthusiastically and jumped from her chair again. She took Lexa's hand in hers and pulled her from her seat. Confused, Lexa looked at her hand which lay in the of the blond. She was not used to it when other childrens touched her with good intentions.  
The blonde pulled her on the stage and stood in front of the computer to pick a song, her hand never let go of Lexas and it felt so good.  
Even when they finally decided on a Disney song and both had their microphones in their hands, the fingers from the blond were still entwined with those of Lexa. Her palm began to sweat from all the excitement.  
Lexa had never sung before people outside her family. As if Clarke knew what was going on in her head, she lightly squeezed her hand, giving her an encouraging smile before the song started. There were not many people who paid attention to the two girls, but Lexa's father had his eyes fully focused on them, with a happy smile on his lips. Jake sat next to him on Lexa's chair and smiled just as Clarke had just had. He gave the two girls a thumbs up and the brunette felt a little bit calmer.  
She was torn from her thoughts when the girl next to her began to sing and she looked at her with an open mouth. It sounded so beautiful, so childlike, so beautiful. In Lexa's stomach spreaded a warm feeling that she had never felt before, but one thing was sure, it was her new favorite feeling, and Clarke's voice was her new favorite sound.


End file.
